Eddard Starke
Eddard Starke 'is the son of Rickard, and Trysell Starke making him the Patriarch of House Starke, and the Arch Lord of Stormwind. Eddard has three siblings of which he is the oldest in Benjen, Lyania, and Brandon Starke of whome his brother Brandon is one of his closest commanders and a man he trusts intiricitly, while Benjen has been a Ranger of the forest for much of his life as he was always more at home in the forest then not, and Lyanna Starke is a mysterious young girl more the age of Eddard`s children and thus has joined her family in their battles. Eddard Starke would marry Catelyn Tully during his youth and they have been in love ever since they were married, and she is a truly capable Arch Herr. Eddard Starke has many children with Catelyn in the form of Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon of which Robb is the heir apparent of the house and is a brilliant fighter as well as a growingly powerful commander of House Starke, his daughter Sansa is being prepared for a political marriage that the house can arrange for her, his son Rickon is a young boy around the end of the Rise of Lucerne but is close with his brother Bran and is seen to have Magi abilities, his bastard son Jon Snow is a trusted and skilled member of the House Starke forces, and Brann is especially powerful in Magi and is capable of transferring his mind into his direwolf. Eddard Starke was born the first son of House Starke, and this meant that he was going to be the heir to the power that House Starke held. He got along well during his youth with his two brothers, and his youngest sister who was signifcantly younger then the rest of them. A man who values honor and loyalty above all things had his values challenged during the reign of Bill Lovie of whom came to be a dark and sinister man that destroyed the city of Tree Hill. After nearly being killed because of his involvement in the schemes to overthrow Bill and place William in his place he was forced to remain less invovled with realm affairs as he didn't want to risk his families death in order to save a realm that he begin to feel had lost its way. His depression decreased substancially after he met with William Lovie III. while the young prince was on The Journey and this led him to a new found spirit and loyalty to the house he had sworn his loyalty too. Eddard is a trusted, close friend and counselor of King William Lovie III., and supported William's play for the throne by acting as a general in several major battles. This relationship has caused even more conflict with the members of his rivals in House Lannister. Following his involvement in the Invasion of Westbridge it was House Starke under the leadership of Eddard Starke that was forced to deal with the growing conflict with the Tevinter Empire that Lord Voldermorte was growing. Eddard, his brothers and his oldest son Rob would remain in the north even after they sent most of the forces of House Starke south, and they would be forced to lead a smaller and more elite force while they worked alongside the other allies of the area. Eddard Starke became a POV character during the Rise of Lucerne, and during this time he explained much of what we know about certain background conflicts while travelling north on the road to the Invasion of Westbridge. Eddard Starke during his time as POV would show his honor, and loyalty to his King and it is clear that he is an extreme loyalist. History Early History : ''"My father taught me the ways of being a Lord, and I spent the entirety of my youth believing in his vision of the city, and the Kingdom." : -Eddard Starke ''Eddard Starke'' was born in Stormwind during the rise of the city as an important city in Lucerne, and his birth was heralded by his father and mother of whome saw him as the perfect heir to their house. At his birth there were only two tiers of the city with the third still being built, so he really grew up during a growth period for the city. His father was at this point the Patriarch of House Starke and the Lord of Stormwind, and the two would spend much of their time together with Eddard being very much in love with his father. His father pushed him down a pathway that led him to the eventual life he has now where he values honor, and family above greed, and coruption to the point that he has become known as one of the greatest members of the Patriarchs of the Kingdom of Lucerne. This was as well a period of peace between House Starke and House Lannister which is hard to believe when you look at their current state, and this had a lot to do with the fact that unlike the other former Lords, and their children Eddard got along well with Tywin Lannister. The Raid The Iron Fleet had become brazen in its actions during Theon Greyjoy's youth, and on one such raid of the area west of the Rhine, and very near to Stormwind Theon was brought with the raiding crew in order to see it in action. The captain of the ship had been ordered to raid the area south of Westbridge, and had taken those commands very liberally when he went all the way south to the rich countryside east of Stormwind. Attacking this area was forbidden because the leadership of the Iron Islands wanted to take Lorderon and when they did they would need Lucerne as an ally against the very hostile forces of Gondor, and Arnor. The captain disregarded this and they made landing in the area where the Port of Stormwind stands now, but at the time it was the neutral village of Mul. As the raiders landed Theon waited on the boat for them to return but two days went by and still noone returned. Eventually a group of men at arms from Stormwind arrived led by Eddard Starke at the location and took young Theon into captivity, but Theon was able to hide his friend and cousin Dagon Greyjoy II. and thus Dagon was not captured and hid himself in the wilds. House Starke who had destroyed the raiding party, and then captured young Theon sent a letter to the Iron Islands suggesting that they not return to raiding this area of Lucerne if they wanted one of their princes back, and by this point Dagon Greyjoy II. found his way to the nearest major port of the area in Castamere where he would smuggle himself back to the Iron Islands. The letter was sent back with a response from Balon Greyjoy who didn't want to make an enemy of Lucerne since he down the road saw a great possibility in trade with them once he took control of Lorderon. In order to keep the peace he offered Theon as a gift to House Starke, and an olive branch to let them know he wanted nothing of harm to come to Lucerne. The leadership of House accepted the gift and Theon Greyjoy became a member of the House Starke Honor Gaurd under the care of Eddard Starke, and was paired very closely with Eddard's eldest son in the form of Robb Starke as well as Eddard's nephew Brandon Starke II. Direwolves : '' "It was a moment of clarity for the group of us. It would be the last moment for a long time that all the Starke boys were together and in this way I always remember it fondly even if I also remember what I was forced to do."'' : -Eddard Starke Bran is among a group of twenty men who witness Eddard dispense the king's justice to a deserter of the Starke Honor Guard, the first time Bran is allowed to accompany such a group. Lord Eddard questions the man briefly, and then Theon gives Eddard his Valyrian steel sword Ice. Jon Bran's bastard brother tells him to watch and not look away, and Bran watches as his father strikes off the man's head. The head lands by Theon, who laughs and kicks it away. Jon calls Theon an ass and compliments Bran on his poise during the execution. On the way back to Stormwind, Robb and Jon argue about whether the deserter died bravely. They race their horses, and Eddard comes up to speak to Bran. He asks if Bran knows why he executed the man himself. He explains that the First Men, of whom the Starks are descendents, believe that the man who pronounces the verdict should do the execution himself, lest he become too comfortable in ordering deaths. The Starks still hold to that principle. : '' "The Direwolves changed our lives. Despite the fact that we didn't know it then everything after that would share a little of the moment that we decided to take them with us."'' : -Bran Starke Jon calls from up ahead, for them to come see what he and Robb have found. They find a corpse of a direwolf, as large as Bran's pony, Theon comments that direwolves have not been seen south of the Wall for two hundred years. Given that the direwolf is the sigil of the family and there are as many pups as the Stark children (even an albino runt for Jon), they take the pups with them. Bran and each of the other Stark siblings receives one of the young animals as a pet, but over time these will prove to be far more then just pets. Robb names his Grey Wind and Bran names his Summer, whilst Eddard's daughters Sansa and Arya name theirs Lady and Nymeria respectively. Eddard's youngest, three-year-old Rickon, names his Shaggydog. Unexpectedly, Jon finds a sixth pup lying separately nearby: an albino runt with white fur and red eyes. Jon claims this one, Ghost, for himself. Attempted Suicide Main Article : Bill Lovie's Suicide Attempt Esme Portmane would return to Lucerne during the peak of Bill Lovie's road to madness after he wrote her a letter begging her to save him from the prison his mind was trapped in and returning to Lucerne she attempted to destroy Mycstism but its Magi protected it and she then nearly killed Bill at his urging but as she was going to do it his corruption took over and he nearly killed her and after a brief scuffle he used his Magi to teleport her back to Lorderon. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Reign of William Lovie III. At present Eddard Starke is rejuvenated in spirit and is finding his advise is constantly listened to by the young King William Lovie. Eddard is finding that with his growth in influence he is running into more and more conflict with Tywin Lannister, and the overall House Lannister. Westbridge See Also : Westbridge With the capturing of Westbridge House Starke was placed in a position of command in the city while the loyalty of House Labeof could be better determined. While this occured Eddard remained in Westbridge but the forces of House Starke headed back to Stormwind under the command of Jon Snow, and Brandon Starke. Family Members Rickard Starke - Father Tyrsella Starke - Mother Brandon Starke - Brother Benjen Starke - Brother Lyania Starke - Sister Catelyn Starke - Wife Robb Starke - Son Jon Snow - Son Brandan Starke - Son Rickon Starke - Son Sansa Starke - Daughter Arya Starke - Daughter Relationships '''Relationships Kingdom_of_Lucerne.png|'Robin Honigsman' - Best Friend - Eddard and Robin would first meet when Robin was sent to Stormwind to become a squire under House Starke and the two bonded quickly with Eddard eventually helping him to hide his Magi abilities and then when Eddard became lord he brought Robin even further into the power of Stormwind.|link=Robin Honigsman Catelyn Starke See Also : Catelyn Starke Robert Baratheon See Also : Robert Baratheon Howland Reed See Also : Howland Reed William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. Category:House Starke Category:People of Stormwind Category:Vandal Category:Lord of Stormwind Category:Human Category:People Category:Patriarch Category:Arch Lord Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight